


We're Not Friends

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, the oc is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"H-Hey! Takao!!! We- We're not even friends! Let alone a couple!" Midorima said rather surprised- the taste of regret immediately following it. He stomped away.</p><p>"Jeez, Shin-chan is cruel." Takao's laugh died out. He wanted to follow Midorima, but his heart stopped in disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> i fell asleep writing this so

"E-Excuse me, but are you two dating?" A female student asked Midorima and Takao.

 

Takao's first reaction is a huge laugh. 

 

Midorima angrily glares. "No. What would make you think that?"

 

The girl blushed. "B-Because you two are- You know, all.... close and all.." 

 

"Yes, in fact we are, Although Shin-chan is a bit of a tsundere. He won't be admitting his feelings for a long time." Takao smiled." 

 

"H-Hey! Takao!!! We- We're not even friends! Let alone a couple!" Midorima said rather surprised- the taste of regret immediately following it. He stomped away.

 

"Jeez, Shin-chan is cruel." Takao's laugh died out. He wanted to follow Midorima, but his heart stopped in disappointment.

 

The female student nervously apologized and ran.

 

Takao looked down. _Shin-chan isn't my friend? Then... what are we?_

* * *

 

 

Midorima felt like something was wrong. 

 

Why wasn't Takao following him? 

 

He should already be here, saying, "Shin-chan, that was mean!"

 

But he didn't come.

 

"We're not even friends." 

 

That was cruel, even for Midorima. He stopped in his tracks, noticing someone was following him. He knew the person immediately. 

 

"Sh-Shin-chan." mumbled Takao.

 

"Hello." Midorima turned around. 

 

"Hey, don't let that get to you, kay? I was just kidding when I said you had feelings for me." Takao managed a smile, however his eyes and lips twitched.

 

"You look like you're ready to burst," Midorima noticed. "Of course you're my friend, Takao." 

 

Takao looked away. "Wh-When Shin-chan said that, I felt sad." He admitted. "If we aren't f-friends..." 

 

Midorima touched Takao's shoulder. They faced each other with a small smile. 

 

"Listen to me, Takao. You are my friend... I don't know why I panicked when you said that..." 

 

"Shin-chan won't admit he likes me." Takao sadly smiles. 

 

"You're an idiot." Midorima hugs him. "I don't like you. I love you." 

 

Takao's disappointed mood turns into unicorns and rainbows. He hugs Midorima tightly, laughing, 

 

Once the hug breaks apart, Midorima notices Takao's eyes coated in water. He bends down and kisses his lips.

 

"We're not friends," he says. "We're a couple."

 


End file.
